


home

by nvvermore



Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fair Game Week (RWBY), Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Nightmares, lots of comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nvvermore/pseuds/nvvermore
Summary: Qrow struggles with nightmares.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674403
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	home

Qrow snapped awake, sitting up so fast he nearly threw himself off the bed. It was pitch black, and he felt around his sheets in a hurry to find his scroll, to bring some light into the room. Eventually he was able to grasp the cool metal, opening the screen to shine the piercing blue light out into the room. The quick change from dark to light made his eyes hurt, but it was better than being in the unknown. He cursed himself for falling asleep, having been trying so hard to stay awake tonight. To him, it was better to stay up all night and be exhausted in the morning than to sleep on and off thanks to his chronic nightmares. ~~~~

They had been particularly bad lately, his nightmares, and sometimes he wondered if his semblance affected his dreams at all. Or vice versa. Or both and he’s going to forever be caught in this limbo of terror and misfortune. Sometimes they felt so  _ real _ that he could feel every feeling and every emotion connected with it. He’d wake up with the sheets drenched from sweat, breathing heavy, tears streaming down his face. Sometimes it was so bad just the thought of his dreams sent him rushing into the bathroom because he felt so sick and so disgusted with himself. ~~~~

And it was the worst when they weren’t just dreams, but flashbacks. His mind deciding to torture him with memories and emotions of things he’s already had to experience. Over and over again. Like his mind just wants himself to suffer so much that it decides to torture him this way. His head aches, and he wishes for the simpler days. The days when he could just drink every intrusive thought away and Taiyang and Ozpin’s mild disappointment was the worst consequence. Now, he was on this mission to save the world and it wasn't just him, it was Ruby and Yang, all his wonderful kids that trust him and  _ love _ him. Disappointing them would be reprehensible. On really bad days he mourns the fact that he has to be the one to get clean and break this horrid cycle. ~~~~

His mind is racing, screaming at him. Flipping between the guilt from his trauma and the urge to wash it all away with a drink from his flask. ~~~~

Qrow stands up, stumbling through his room in the dark towards the front door. He’ll just take a walk to try to clear his mind. That's all. He tugs on an Atlas t-shirt and the matching joggers, given to him by Ironwood to make his stay more comfortable. He pulls open the door, and is flooded with relief as he enters the brightly lit hallway. He paces down the hallway, barely remembering to shut the door behind him. It doesn't even register with him where he's going, his legs just seem to be carrying around an empty body. ~~~~

And then, he stops. Like muscle memory, like this is just something he always does when he's having a breakdown. It's not, he's never done this before, never even dreamed of doing something like this in years. Asking for help. But it's all Clover’s fault. So it's no surprise that the door he finds himself stopped in front of is the door to Clover’s flat. ~~~~

Qrow has nothing stopping him right now from any impulsive decisions, and its either this or scavenging Atlas until he finds any scrap of alcohol so he can just forget. But the thought of Ruby and Yang’s disappointed faces, maybe even Clover’s disappointment, urges him to knock softly on the door in front of him. ~~~~

He’s probably sleeping, it's so late at night. Early in the morning? He doesn't know. But here Qrow is waking him up for no reason and bringing all of his stupid problems into Clover’s life. He should be ashamed, burdening such a kind and upstanding man like the Ace-op. ~~~~

His racing thoughts are interrupted by the door in front of him opening slowly.  ~~~~

“Qrow? Are you okay?” A sleepy Clover greets him. The man is standing before Qrow in nothing but Atlas branded joggers that hang perfectly around his hips. Qrow looks Clover up and down, and scolds himself for even thinking about anything else  _ but  _ his crisis while he's in crisis mode. ~~~~

“No. Can I come in?” Qrow can’t waste time with his normal deflection. He just wants to feel better. And Clover always knows exactly how to do that. He was absolutely right when he said they should spend as time together, because when Qrow was with him he didn’t feel so burdened. Clover stepped aside to let Qrow rush into the room. The younger man followed Qrow into his apartment, slowly taking his hand to lead him to the couch. ~~~~

“Sit down, I’ll be right back.” A much more awake Clover left Qrow on the couch, stepping over to the apartment's small kitchenette. He wasted no time grabbing a glass and filling it with water from the tap. Clover quickly came back over to the couch, sitting down by Qrow’s side. He hands Qrow the glass and he takes it, drinking most of it in one go. The water was so cold it almost hurt, but it was so helpful in grounding Qrow. They sat in comfortable silence together, for what felt like hours. Clover rubbing Qrow’s back, arms wrapped around the thin, shaking man. ~~~~

Qrow took several deep breaths, attempting to ground himself. He focused on the cool glass in his hands. On Clover’s hand, so big and warm, rubbing soft circles in his back. The way they sat side by side, knees touching and Qrow’s shoulder resting back on Clover’s chest. ~~~~

“Would you like to talk about it?” Clover asks carefully. His attempt was in vain, the question making Qrow’s mind race again. ~~~~

“No.” He said, a little too harsh to someone who was just trying to help. “I. It's just some trouble sleeping. Nightmares. That's all.” He backtracked. The hand soothing him stopped, and Clover moved to place a hand on each of his shoulders, turning the older huntsman to look at him. Clover looked a little scared even, and it made Qrow wonder just how much of a mess he was right now. ~~~~

“Nightmares are terrifying. I'm sorry you're going through this right now. What can I do to help you?” Clover's concern for Qrow was sincere. Even after all these months of getting comfortable with each other Qrow was still just slightly shocked each time Clover met him with open arms instead of rejection and betrayal. He almost hoped one day he'd be allowed to get used to this treatment.  ~~~~

Qrow just stared at Clover for just a moment in disbelief. He opened his mouth to speak, but when no words came to mind he shut it. Clover always had a special way of leaving him speechless. Qrow knew what he wanted, and in all honesty he probably  _ needed  _ it too. But the two little words he yearned to say just felt so monumental in his mind. ~~~~

...But fuck it. If Qrow asked this of Clover and he rejected him here and now, it would be better than four more months of it to just get rejected then. If he wasn't doing this for his present self, he at least owed it to future Qrow to cut down on his suffering. Qrow looked up into Clover’s piercing teal eyes, pleading. ~~~~

“Hold me.” It came out much more desperate than he wanted it to, but he couldn't possibly care less, especially as he realized Clover was smiling at him. ~~~~

“Pretty bird, I thought you'd  _ never _ ask.” Clover took Qrow in his strong, comforting arms, laying back on the couch. He maneuvered the pair around until Clover was on his back, with Qrow resting on his chest. He wrapped an arm around Qrow’s back and the other arm cradled his head. “I'm here for you Qrow, you can let it all out.” Between Clover’s embrace and soft voice and caring heart Qrow was so overwhelmed he couldn't even think about trying to hold back his tears. ~~~~

Qrow couldn't even remember the last time he let himself let go like this, let alone had anyone else to comfort him through it. Summer was most likely the last person to comfort him. The last time he cried like this was probably when he found Ozpin after Beacon’s fall. He sobbed for a long time, Clover caressing his back and his head and whispering sweet nothings and and how  _ proud  _ he was of Qrow. ~~~~

The tears lasted until eventually, Qrow’s exhaustion won out. He was sound asleep. Clover was simultaneously filled with relief and dread. Glad the huntsman was finally getting some rest, but feared he may suffer from another nightmare. After several moments, Clover found he was too comfortable and secure to not let himself drift off. If Qrow woke up, he'd be there this time, ready and more than willing to fight off any demons that may come to haunt him in the night. ~~~~

In the morning,  _ late _ morning, when Clover and Qrow woke up, they were still tangled together. Qrow was amazed to find despite the few hours he actually slept, he felt rested and content. Clover’s neck was absolutely killing him, from sleeping on the couch, but he quickly decided it was more than worth it if that meant he was able to wake up with Qrow.


End file.
